The Mystery
by ec101895
Summary: This story is about two kids that are gonna start school at hogwarts. They meet and befriend Harry Pottter. Who knows what adventures will unfold around them?
1. Prologue

"HAHA, good job Matt!" Josh exclaimed. Matt and Josh had been best friends since they were born. They are muggles living in London. Matt had just scored a game-winning goal in soccer. It had been a very ordinary day until they went home to Matt's house.

"Mom? Dad?" Matt whispered timidly. The house was very drafty and quite. Quite a few things were out of place. But Matt didn't pay attention to that.

"Mom? Dad?" Matt whispered again. No response.

"I don't think they're here Matt" Josh said quietly. "Let's get out of here." But they continued looking until they came to the Kitchen. Matt and Josh froze. There were Matt's parents lying on the ground. Dead. A knife stuck through the Dad and the Mom just dead with no apparent trace of what had happened to her.

…

"Someone has killed a muggle born's parents." Dumbledore the headmaster said with a sad voice.

"No! If they were muggles, they could not be that important to kill! Mcgonagall exclaimed.

"Apparently, they must have done something to enrage the person. I wouldn't be surprised if he just did it as a sport though." Dumbledore said.

"Who was the murderer?"

"That's the mystery. We don't know who it is. There is not a trace of who it could have been."

"So what do we do with the kid?" Mcgonagall asked

"_Kids_," Dumbledore corrected, "There are two kids we must deal with. One of them is not safe if he is best friends with the other."

"So what are there names?"

"Matt Carver and Josh Rider."


	2. The Letter

Thanks for all the Reviews!!! (cough 2) Well I had just started the story today so I'm not really mad but I'm just to impatient to not update for some reason so here comes Chapter 1 

Chapter 1: The Letter

It was 1:00 in the afternoon and Matt and Josh were walking around the neighborhood. Matt's eyes were red swollen from crying so much the night before. But he could still see perfectly well.

"Look," Matt said pointing up into the sky, "an owl!" Josh who was used to Matt's jokes didn't bother to look up.

"No! I'm dead serious an owl right up on that tree branch." Still, Josh continued to look down. Then a hoot, a really loud one. Followed by two more hoots. Josh looked up. There were dozens of owls circling above him and Matt.

" Oh my, that's strange! There shouldn't be owls in this town. Let alone in the middle of the afternoon!"

"There's something attached to one of its legs." Matt said still staring into the sky. The sun was extremely bright causing the two boys to squint.

"Call it down." Josh suggested. But before either of them could do anything the owl came down itself. Quickly, Matt untied the piece of parchment from the bird's leg.

"That's very strange, not many people still write using parchment." Josh said. "Well, read the letter out loud." He finished.

_Dear Matt and Josh, _

_It must have been a busy day for you today, am I right? Well I must inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a school where you will learn different types of magic, such as defending yourself against the dark arts. We have made it mandatory for you to come. Not to alarm you but there is a murderer after you. Your parents have suffered from that person and you may too. You will be much safer if you come to our school. Attached is a list of supplies that you will need for the school year. You will find these items in the one and only Diagon Ally! With that I will say no more. If you have any questions or comments you may tell me personally by return of owl. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

"Diagon Ally? What the heck is that?" Josh exclaimed, "and magic? Psh nonsense! Are you actually gonna believe these people?

"They seem to have a point though, I mean sending this letter by owl and all." Matt was thinking deeply in his own world.

"Ok, I say we go and check out where this Diagon Ally place might be."

_Crack!_ A tiny man in purple robes just appeared out of thin air.

"Holly Moly!!!!" Josh exclaimed "You're short!"

"Well that was a very enthusiastic greeting my dear friend." Said the tiny man in a squeaky voice. "Let me introduce myself! I am professor Filius Filtwick charms teacher at Hogwarts. I do not plan to stay here long but I was forced to leave my post to give you this petty message. Honestly I don't know why they didn't just use an owl. Anyways! So here you go, your route to Diagon Ally! Good-bye!" and with another loud crack he was gone.

"Now do you believe in magic?" Matt asked

"Ok, I sure do! Lets go check out this Diagon ally place!


	3. Start of a Magical Day

I really don't know why I'm continuing this story since no one is really reviewing it (only 3 reviews), but I'll do it for the fun of it.

Chapter 2

Start of a Magical Day

It was late afternoon and the sun was going down painting a glowing red shine across the sky. Matt and Josh had just finished picking out their wands at Ollivanders. They were now going to get there books and if they had enough money left they would each get a pet.

"This place sure is magical!" Mat exclaimed. "I can't believe people could live through all this excitement.

"Yeah, I know! It's so wonderful!!" Josh said. They continued looking around Diagon Ally until Josh realized it was getting late and they still had not bought their books. A few hours later it was 8 o' clock and Matt had a cat while Josh had an owl. They had rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron to stay at for the night.

…

Finally the day came. It was time for Josh and Matt to board the Hogwarts Express. They had butterflies in their stomachs and were very excited. The only problem was that they didn't know how to get onto the platform.

"Erm… Excuse me," Matt stopped a man, "could you please show me where platform 9 ¾ is?"

"HAHA! 9 ¾, you are funny kid! Nice joke you got there." The man replied. Bewildered, Matt and Josh walked away.

"We need to find the platform quick!" Josh muttered "There is only ten minutes until the train leaves!" Walking around platform nine and ten they still did not know where 9 ¾ was. Then they spotted a boy with messy black hair around the age of 16. He was with two other kids, a boy and a girl around the same age. Two of them had owls and another had a cat. Quickly, careful not to loose them, the boys ran up to them. But when they got there, only two kids were left. Josh goggled at the boy with black hair. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The boy realizing he was being stared at looked at Josh and asked,

"Is there a problem?" Before Josh could say anything Matt took over.

"Um yes," he said, "Do you know how to get onto platform 9 3/4? We are sort of desperate, our train leaves in five minutes."

"Ah… platform 9 ¾? Are you a first year?" the girl asked, "Well hello my name is Hermione Granger and this is my friend Harry Potter. To get on to the platform all you have to do is run into that wall between platforms nine and ten." Together, they went onto the platform.

"What took you so long?" A boy with red hair and freckles asked. Then, seeing the two boys he looked at Hermione for an answer.

"Honestly Ron, don't you even say 'hi'? I'm sure these boys are very nice. Oh yes! I never asked about your names."

"Oh. Um Matt carver and Josh Rider." Those names rung a bell in Harry's head. Weren't they the kids Dumbledore had told him about? The kid Matt his parents were dead… was that so?

"Hermione, Ron could I speak to you in privet?" Harry asked and together they went behind a wall. But before Harry could say anything Hermione spoke up

"We know Harry! Those are the kids Dumbledore told us about. He wanted us to assist them because they were in some kind of danger!"

"Well, now that we have them here, should we break the news to them?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron, I don't really want to frighten them."

…

Josh and Matt sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the long train ride to Hogwarts. However, neither Harry Ron nor Hermione said anything about their duties. When they all got off the trio went one way, while the newcomers went the other.


	4. Harry's Meeting With Dumbledore

It was dark and gloomy in Godric's Hollow

It was dark and gloomy in Godric's Hollow. Plus it was raining. Albus Dumbledore sat waiting at the window for his friends, wishing for the rain to stop. The journey he wanted to go on would be very hard to go on if the rain kept up.

"Brother," Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother called, "Ariana wants to go out. She wants some fresh air."

"Aberforth, how many times do I have to tell you, I'll take care of Ariana. And its raining. You can't go out now." Albus answered. He was of age now while his brother still had to go to school. Albus didn't understand what Aberforth liked in his sister so much. Yes, Albus did like Ariana but Aberforth seemed obsessed with her

"But she's becoming restless. She wants to go outside!" Aberforth whined.

"No is no. Go play a game with her or something. Or just go away. I'm busy" Albus was getting annoyed with his brother.

_He's stupid anyways, Aberforth thought, who needs him. _And he stomped away bringing Ariana to his room with her. Then the doorbell rang and Aberforth knew. It was him. _Grindlewald. He knew what Dumbledore was planning. Quickly he went out to see what they were saying._

_"Yes, I can't believe it raining." Grindlewald was saying. "But we can do this journey nevertheless._

_"No!" Aberforth screamed out, "You can't go, Ablus. What about me? What about Ariana? I thought you were going to take care of us!"_

_"Don't be stupid little kid. Your brother and I have great plans for the greater good! Now go away. Its not for you to step between him and his great plans." Grindlewald yelled back. Albus stood between them, torn about what to do. He really wanted to go on this journey but it was true. When his mother died he was supposed to take care of his brother and sister. Then Aiana came out and joined them. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at her. Then Grindlewald pulled out his wad and a blast of red light burst out of it. Aberforth who already had his wand ready under his cloak blocked the shot with ease. Jets of light followed those coming from now three wands as Albus trained to restore calm. Then in one split second everything was still, and Ariana lay on the ground, dead. Aberforth fell to his knees next to her and started sobbing. No one really knew what happened next but grindlewald flew and Albus stayed back to bury his sister Ariana._


End file.
